


Shuu's Entertainment

by ThatThirstyHoeOverThere



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere/pseuds/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere
Summary: Shuu catches you red handed having fun without him





	Shuu's Entertainment

You squirmed under the thin sheet, legs trembling as vibrations from the hitachi rocked your body. Kicking the speed setting up a notch, you spread your legs and pressed the head harder against your clit, arching your back at the stronger, more focused sensation.

Shuu had been in a particularly detached and lethargic mood today, ignoring everything around him in favor of his music, including you. Not wanting to bother him, you had come up to your room alone to attempt to ease the ache that had developed between your legs.

Soft, quiet moans began to escape your lips as you felt your orgasm nearing. You thought of Shuu, of his beautiful blue eyes staring at yours as he pumped his cock into you, how he would lean forward and sink his delightfully sharp fangs into your neck right as you came, the pain enhancing your bliss and the lightheadedness adding to the post sex high. Fuck, you were close. _So close_.

And that’s when you heard the door opening. You jumped, removing the vibrator from yourself and quickly shutting it off, whining slightly as the moment was lost. Looking over, you saw Shuu standing next to the bed, that familiar perverted half smile on his face. He reached forward, removing the sheet and fully exposing your nude form to the cold air. “So this is where you ran off to…” His eyes drank you in as you felt a blush creep onto your face. “Heh, well don’t stop, you’re at the best part…”

You blinked at him in mild surprise, but slowly eased onto your back once more, legs spread as you flipped the vibe back to life. Shuu pulled a chair to the edge of the bed and settled in, elbow propped on the arm rest, head casually resting on his hand as he watched you.

You were approaching the edge quickly this time, his presence while you masturbated adding a sense of eroticism that heightened your arousal. “S-Shuu… Daddy, can I…”

“ _Come_.” His simple command sent you tumbling over the edge, hips rocking against the toy as your legs closed around it, shaking with the intensity as you rode out the waves of pleasure. With a trembling sigh you turned the toy off again, rolling your head to the side to give him a blissed out smile, only for it to falter at the frown on his face. “Did I say you could stop?”

“W-what?”

“Such a lewd woman you are, pleasuring yourself right in front of me like that. You really enjoyed that, didn’t you? That _filthy cunt_ of yours is soaking wet. So keep going, little slut. Entertain me. **Daddy will tell you when to stop**.”

You stared at him in shock and slight fear. He would tell you when to stop? God, he would make you cum for hours! As frightening as that prospect sounded, it also had you excited. You knew as well as he did that you would enjoy this. So you laid back and began, noting how he pulled out his phone and began to record your moans for him to enjoy at a later date.

The vibrations lead you to orgasm after orgasm with ease as you writhed on the bed, playing with your breasts, gripping the sheets, biting your lip, legs spreading and closing again from the sensitivity of your abused clit, the swollen, throbbing nub beginning to ache from overstimulation. The aftershocks of the last orgasm blended into the next, your legs quaking, losing yourself to the pleasure as Shu watched on, eyes never leaving you as he palmed his erection.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ , Shuu… Daddy-oh **god** please more… PLEASE no more I can’t _I can’t_.”

“Don’t tell me you want to stop already? Its only been four…”

You couldn’t tell if you were begging for more or no more over the cloudiness of your mind, words jumbling together. The last one had left you reeling, body shaking uncontrollably and beginning to ache from tension, pressure forming in your bladder as you began to regret all the water you had drank that day.

The sound of clothes rustling had you looking back at him as the blonde stood, removing his shirt, hands coming to undo his belt and pants, stripping off his clothes gracefully. Cold hands gripped your shoulders as he effortlessly moved you sideways on the bed, your head hanging off, eye level with his perfect, pale manhood. “ _Suck_ ”

You parted your lips in obedience as he pushed himself into your wet cavern. Long fingers stroked up your neck, gripping your chin to control the angle as he began thrusting down your throat. His other hand brought your unoccupied wrist up to his mouth, licking the tender skin lightly before sinking in his fangs. The satisfied moan that rumbled from his throat mixed with the slurping sounds of his sucking had your hips bucking up involuntarily, grinding in small circles against the relentless toy, frustrated tears springing to your eyes.

His thrusts became rougher, his grip on your jaw becoming bruising as you choked and sputtered around his length. With a soft, shuddering moan he found release in your throat, muscles clenching around him as his cock muffled your cries while you rode out your fifth. You whimpered softly when he removed himself from you completely, the pressure on your bladder was becoming unbearable.

“Shuu please… I… I have to _go_.”

“Hold it.”

“I can’t…”

“You can and you will.”

A whine was your only reply, and he gave an exasperated sigh.

“Needy woman… I’m feeling generous right now, so I’ll take pity on you. I suppose even lewd whores like you have limits.” Shuu stood and took the toy from your hands, turning it off and laying it on the side table as you gave a shuddering sigh, attempting to catch your breath.

He sat at the head of the bed, back resting against the wall, and motioned you over. You crawled up the bed, eyes glancing at his pulsing cock, and you felt your pussy ache with the need to be filled.

Shuu pulled you by your hips to straddle him, you jerked when the tip of his weeping length rubbed against your hypersensitive folds, moaning loudly when he slipped past them to bury himself deep inside you.

“Ride.”

You followed the simple command, rolling your hips how you knew he liked it. A husky groan left him and he ran a hand through your hair, pushing it to one side to expose your neck. You couldn’t stop your loud, wanton moan as he sunk his fangs into you roughly, his hand spanking your ass hard in a silent command to speed up.

His hard thrusts were making a crying, shivering mess of you as your coil was wound up once more, the pain and pleasure overriding all other senses as you sobbed.

“Shuu Shuu _Shuu_ , god- I love you please… Oh my god, _fuck_! Nnnnghh, n-no no more _please_!”

Before you knew what was happening, he had you turned in his lap, sweat covered back pressed against his cold chest while he lifted your legs in the air as he fully took control, beating into you mercilessly.

“Ah, ah-ha fuck, yes **YES** Daddy right there there there! I’m gonna… _Nnngh_!”

Your mind was whirling as he pounded into your gspot, freeing one of your legs so he could thumb your throbbing clit, hand knowingly pressing on your bladder. You screwed your eyes tightly shut, the need to cum and pee consuming your thoughts. If you didn’t release soon, you’d surely lose your mind.

His thumb and forefinger pinched your clit hard and you cried out as he forced you over the edge. “FUCK! **SHuU**!” Your walls convulsed around him, back arching and legs quivering as you came, wetness soaking the bed around you as you couldn’t hold it in any longer. Dagger like teeth stabbed into your shoulder and Shuu rode out his own bliss, your tight walls milking him to completion.

You were left feeling empty as he removed himself from you and you slumped back against him, body exhausted and spent. He rested his head against yours for a moment as you both caught your breath, basking in the afterglow of your love making.

With surprising gentleness, Shuu laid you on the bed, walking off to the bathroom where you heard the sound of water hitting the tub. His eyes raked over your bruised and bleeding body, face and chest flushed as you regulated your breathing. The coolness of his hands felt heavenly on your heated skin as he lifted you into his arms, clutching you against him with uncharacteristic care.

You sighed out in relief as Suhu settled into the tub with you laying against him, the soothing hot water surrounding you and easing your aches and pain. With a sigh, you felt him revert back to his natural relaxed state, arms lazily sneaking around you to still any squirming on your part. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against his shoulder, humming in content.

“Shuu?”

“Hm”

“I love you.”

You knew he wouldn’t repeat the words, but he did give your side a light squeeze of acknowledgement, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck briefly.

He may be a sadistic, lazy piece of shit who drove you to your absolute limits, but damn if moments like this didn’t make up for it all.


End file.
